Valentine's Day ReDo
by klaineXgleek
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot of how i pictured Silly Little Love Songs going! not really any spoiles. R&R please!


Kurt slumped onto his bed in his room. He sighed; _I made a complete fool of myself! Why did I admit to him that I thought he was asking me out for Valentine's Day? _Finn entered the boys' shared basement bedroom just in time to be hit in the face with a pillow Kurt had thrown across the room in anger,

"Whoa! What did I do?"

Kurt looked up at his stepbrother

"Sorry, Finn…it's not you, it's me…"

Finn chuckled,

"How many times have I heard that one before!"

Kurt threw another pillow, this time purposely hitting the quarterback,

"Shut up! I'm not in the mood! Just go hang out with one of your many fan girls!"

Finn nodded in realization,

"So that's what's going on. What happened, and how did you humiliate yourself?"

"I…uh…sort of…in a way told Blaine how I felt…"

Finn sighed,

"Bro, it can't be as bad as it seems."

Kurt shook his head and his voice shook,

"You didn't…you didn't hear his reply. Finn, I really screwed up…"

Finn picked his gaze from the ground and onto the boy on the bed in time to catch a tear falling from Kurt's blue/green eyes. Finn was furious. He hadn't seen Kurt cry in all his years of knowing him; even when Karofsky had made his life a living hell. He stalked back up the stairs to grab his cell phone, pausing for a few minutes to flip through his step-brother's phone contacts to find Blaine's number.

"Hello?" Blaine answered on the 3rd ring.

"Hey. Care to explain why my brother is crying in the fetal position right now?" Finn demanded.

Blaine's face clouded with confusion,

"Uh…who is this?"

Finn sighed and almost growled out his answer,

"I'm Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel's step-brother. Now, answer my question!"

Blaine nearly jumped out of his skin at Finn's harsh tone. Wasn't Finn the one Kurt said always stood up for him, and was so kind?"

"I honestly don't know, Finn. But I promise you I had nothing to do with it. I would never make Kurt cry!"

Blaine was so close to yelling. He never lost his temper, but someone accusing him of hurting Kurt just might do it.

"Well, you did, so why don't you explain what happened today at coffee, 'cause Kurt won't tell me."

Blaine sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He realized now why Kurt was upset,

"He sort of told me he like me. He thought I was going to ask him out for Valentine's Day, but I didn't, I had him help me sing to someone else. I swear I didn't know how he felt! Please help me fix this!"

Finn almost laughed, how did this kid not know Kurt liked him? He practically drooled over him whenever he entered the room!

"Dude, you really are as oblivious as Kurt says; no offense. He was about as obvious about his feelings as you can be!"

Blaine groaned,

"Oh God…I really did screw up didn't I?"

Finn chuckled, having suddenly forgiven Blaine. If he wasn't smart enough to realize Kurt liked him, he mustn't have known he had hurt Kurt.

"Yeah, you did. You better fix this though, or you are losing a great friend."

Blaine shook his head more to himself then to his empty bedroom,

"I'll lose more than that."

Finn fell silent, then burst out laughing, doubling over trying to catch his breath,

"You like Kurt back? But you told him you didn't? You really are messed up, man!"

Blaine glared at his floor,

"Just shut up and let me come over and fix this!"

A still laughing Finn barely got a yes out before hanging up in another laughing fit.

Blaine timidly knocked on the Hummel/Hudson household door. Finn answered not a second later and silently pointed to the closed basement door.

"Good luck, dude." Finn whispered so Kurt wouldn't hear him talking.

Blaine nodded in thanks and knocked on the basement door.

"Go away, Finn!" said a faded, shaky voice from the other side.

Blaine opened the door slowly and took a deep breath before descending down the old staircase.

"Finn! I said-" started Kurt until he turned and saw Blaine standing there at the bottom of the stairs instead of his brother.

"Blaine…" he half whispered in shock.

Blaine nodded softly and stepped forward towards the bed,

"Finn called me and said you crying because of me. Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you; I would never want that, it kills me to see you upset."

The tears built back up in Kurt's blue eyes as he listened,

"Please," Blaine begged, "What did I do to make you like this?"

Kurt sighed,

"Blaine, you didn't do anything. I promise. I'm just…embarrassed of how I acted today, that's all. Don't worry about it."

Blaine sat down on the bed and rested his hand softly on Kurt's bent knee. Kurt shivered from the contact,

"Yes, I do have to worry, because I lied today…about how I felt…I do care about you, Kurt, more than you know, and I don't want to screw this up, but I'm too in love with you to care anymore. I know I acted like I didn't feel the same as you do, but I do, and I realize now it hurts more to ignore the feelings, then it does taking a chance on them. I'm sorry I'm so oblivious to everything, but I hope I'm not too late, and you'll still have me…"

Kurt smiled a watery smile through his tears,

"Always." He whispered.

Blaine grinned and leaned closer to the porcelain boy,

"May I?" he asked with a wink.

In answer, Kurt leaned forward and kissed him softly. They pulled apart blushing when a smiling Finn whooped and yelled,

"Get some!"

Kurt giggled and leaned forward and kissed Blaine on the cheek,

"C'mon, we have a coffee date to get to."

"We do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes but laughed,

"Yes, and I believe, it's an actual date this time." Kurt winked and led a blushing Blaine up the stairs past a smirking Finn and out to his car.


End file.
